


交易

by Mia__1121



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 双性, 各种骚操作, 将军铁, 罗斯铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia__1121/pseuds/Mia__1121
Summary: 这是一场交易。
Relationships: Thaddeus Ross & Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	交易

**Author's Note:**

> 重度OOC，双性铁，Mpreg有，时间骚操作有，道具有

Ross的条件不算难，毕竟那个秘密他也已经掌握了，同意与否，不过是他的胁迫条件多一条还是少一条，给出宽限时间是长还是短的问题。  
“去我那坐坐。”前花花公子怎么听不出来其中暗示，本还在纳闷Ross性取向怎么改了风向，国务卿给出的一纸文件打的措手不及。  
Ross要来的三个条件，加上那份文件，不难猜出来第一个条件是什么。  
他没有漏过Ross那幸灾乐祸又假装惋惜的表情。他甚至能装出非常惋惜的样子，说什么“真可惜不能上谈判桌。”  
不能上不代表没有用，眼下情况但凡有回旋余地，Tony怎会轻易放过。更何况，他本不是什么干净的货色，这么多年什么没玩过，不过就是没人开口罢了。不过第一次开始却是在Tony自己的别墅。  
那天又是刚结束谈判，几乎是连轴转的状态拉扯着精神也越发焦灼。每天都有数不清的问题等待去解决，时不常再有反派袭击，联盟空有一个联盟称号，说到底他们终究不适合组成一支队伍。秉性不同又各自为营，过去不可说未来不可期，他当时怎么就生出“这样还不错”的感觉。  
真是荒谬。  
局面发展到今天，最开始自然还是已经毁于一旦的索科维亚，那份协议也以此命名。奥创是果，他是因，责任自然是他来承担。通缉令，法案，私下交易，随便什么东西，他没什么给不起。  
不过是给这个混蛋睡几次，就当为年轻风流抵债。

Ross提议那天开始的时候，他没有拒绝。  
不过他还是低估了Ross的恶意程度。看着排在桌面的上各种道具，Tony认真考虑自己还有多少拒绝的可能以及拒绝之后的代价他能否承受的起。  
“自慰给我看。用中间的那个。”前言收回，他就是个混蛋。  
知道退不可退，沉默着脱掉外套内衬，“留下那个。”最后就只剩一件衬衣还在身上。  
这么多年，他几乎从未碰过那里，哪怕在过去最疯的日子也没有。这是被视作耻辱的秘密，两套生殖器官甚至都是发育完全，这样的身体并非个例却是不能出现在他身上的个例。这件事也是他跟Howard少有的达成一致。  
按理来说这个秘密他从未让任何人得知，Pepper，Rhodes也未曾知悉。Ross又是从哪得到的消息？  
“我知道你想问什么，我心情好的时候自然会告诉你。”国务卿一身得体西装，给自己倒好一杯威士忌，举杯对他示意。冰块在杯中滑动把琥珀色酒液分割成小片，倒影酒中的影子触之即碎，水波平复之后一切又恢复原样。他扬了扬下巴示意抓紧开始。  
Tony坐到床中央跟Ross面对面，拿起手边眼罩遮住双眼，算是维护仅剩的羞耻心和自尊。  
把手摸索着向下去，平常从未过多触碰的地方因为紧张而瑟缩，甚至冷气都使得那里更加敏感。失去视觉后其他感官越发灵敏，犬齿咬紧口腔内壁，舌尖舔过上膛，空气黏稠的连短短几秒都无限延长。  
咬牙摸向阴蒂，下手没轻没重的揉搓那个小东西，茧子磨得那层嫩肉有些刺痛更多的是快感。不多时下面就开始流水，晶晶亮的淫水很快流到小阴唇，勾起其他手指随便一抹整个阴户满是他自己流的液体。阴蒂颤巍巍立起他把手探向后面开合的阴道，那地方从来没人进去过，最多有那么几个道具探访过，当然那时候只有他自己，至于那是多久之前的事情，他也记不清。  
指节就这滑腻淫水长驱直入，指腹碰到内壁褶皱，就着模糊记忆摸索深入到差不多地方一勾更加猛烈快感顺着脊柱爬上脑子，咬紧了牙关也管不住那声呻吟。  
该死的敏感。喘息之间在心里啐骂。  
转动腕骨指节开始扩张，两根，三根，张开并拢，一股股清液汇聚掌心更多的随着动作滑落把床单洇湿一大片。快感开始清空思绪，另一只手握住因为快感挺立的阴茎，手握成环撸过那些褶皱还有冠状沟。身下开始四根手指进入，越发深入的指节让人本能催使下往前顶腰，向前的动作正好让阴茎撞进另一只手里，拇指揉捏敏感的马眼，前列腺液搞得身前粘粘糊糊，混着阴道的淫水搞得整个身下水光泛滥。  
不得不说下面的刺激远比阴茎带来的刺激更甚。堪称饥渴地绞紧体内手指，无意识地深入和刺激敏感点，甚至连呻吟都开始不再刻意遮挡，过去那些日子的快感跟今日一比相形见绌。哪能有快感比得上这个。  
“这场演出我很满意，作为奖励，我会再送你些东西。”马上登顶时刻被人打断，不知何时跪坐在床上的体位成了仰躺，两只手高举过头顶，手下触感是冰凉的床柱。皮带越过小腿卡在大腿根部，另一端固定在腰上，两条腿无法放下只能成M型打开。先前蒙住眼睛反而成人之美，条件反射想并拢双腿却被带子固定无法动弹。  
“首先，我先用这个道具检查一下，你是否准备好。”冰凉器物深入高热阴道，较大温差下生理本能收缩着。“不用担心，我没有什么奇怪的恶趣味。”Ross继续把手里仪器推入直最深处，鸭嘴钳扩张打开，最深处的秘密无可躲藏。底部是闭合的子宫口，红色环状肌肉紧缩保护着更加娇嫩的地方。三个条件中另一个条件他已经想好。  
抽出窥阴器，拿起早就准备好的大号按摩棒一推到底。迅猛高潮席卷而过，Tony腰身拱起如满月，精液的痕迹遍布胸前甚至下巴，潮吹过后两条腿都在哆嗦。  
“我们下次继续。”  
恍惚间他听见。

第二次开始在人多眼杂的无名酒吧。  
说实话按照他们的社会身份不论如何都不回来这种地方消遣，所以当时在这种地方遇见Ross他怎么也没有想到。  
“堂堂国务卿不在自家别墅品最优秀的调酒师的酒却跑到这种小地方跟一群酒鬼鬼混？”Tony没有斜眼看他，彼此都做了伪装，也看不出什么所以然。  
“那SI总裁在这种地方又是为了什么？”  
“反正不是在等你。”  
波本威士忌的味道还在口中蔓延，酒吧里的气味着实难闻。现在又多了一个能不见就不见的人，即使对方身上的古龙水味道似乎让空气稍微好闻了些，Tony还是觉得自己宁可忍受更加难闻的酒吧气味。  
随手扔下几张百元现金起身离开，刚侧身经过就让人握住腕子定在原地。  
“我们开个包间。”  
该死，他今天不该出门。

“嗯……哈，操你的……”  
Tony趴在包间肮脏墙壁上，身后是不断顶入的阴茎，深度甚至能碰到宫口，后面也被带入什么东西他也感受不清了，单是阴道被填满的快感就已经给彻底烧坏他的脑子。Ross甚至一只手按在小腹上一边顶入更深。  
“唔嗯！”臀肉上的痛觉让他往前猛地挺身同时收紧了阴道，吸的Ross倒吸几口冷气。“看来你很喜欢。”摸着依旧紧绷的阴道，明显增多的水渍是无可狡辩的事实。紧贴耳边说着堪称下流的话，“在这种肮脏的酒吧，SI总裁被人按在墙上操的神志不清，喜欢被人打屁股，叫床甚至连外面都听的清楚。”持续掌箍饱满臀肉，没几下就见充血红肿，两手抓握揉捏出指痕，不在乎之后几天男人连凳子都无法安坐的结果，使劲往中间挤压致使更加紧致，持续不断变换插入角度深度终于有了成效，宫口打开了一丝缝隙。“别说了……”明显带上哭腔的嗓音格外勾人，扶着墙的手臂在不断下滑，过于强烈的刺激抽空了力气。  
“怎么，”深顶打断剩余的话，摆动腰胯试图将前端挤入那个开口，“你也会害怕？害怕那些酒鬼听见冲进来一起享用你？”深入浅出让怀里人开始挣扎，所以他就着连接姿势把人放在沙发上跪趴好，“他们会轮流上你，他们会把那肮脏阴茎插入你的阴道，嘴里和后面，你会完全的打开，他们的精液也会留在你的体内。到时候，”一只手抚过小腹位置，“你的子宫里含着所有人的精液，那些精液会撑起那个地方，而且几个月之后你甚至不知道会怀上谁的孩子，或者那些孩子都是来自不同的生父。”堪称恐吓的话加剧手中身体颤抖幅度，紧张情绪牵连肌肉收紧，Tony几乎瞬间就想象到那个画面。一群下流酒鬼使用他就像使用最廉价的妓女，只要是能插入的地方一个也不会放过。他们会射满他的子宫让他怀孕，而他连孩子生父是谁都无从得知。恐惧中瞳孔放大失焦，快感攫取了他的思维，恐惧掌控身体。  
“不管之后多少人，”把已经神志不清甚至被恐惧掌控的人放倒“第一个一定是我。”Ross抵住开启的宫口把精液射入子宫，同时Tony也跟着一起高潮。精液和潮吹的液体搞的一塌糊涂。

Tony是被胸口的痛感叫醒。  
衣服被上推到胸口，乳尖被人掌握在手里来回把玩。两个可怜的小东西挺立着，在空气里瑟缩。Ross甚至带上了乳夹。  
“你出门……还带着这个？”喘息之间依旧不忘回嘴，Stark的自负永远会给他带来麻烦。比如那个乳夹自带电流。突如其来的刺激使得Tony迎来了一个小高潮，失焦的眼神终于对齐焦距之后才发觉还有什么东西也被开启。  
“操……你什么时候……”在第一轮就插入后穴的道具现在才开始作用，拉珠在后穴震动，另一头握在Ross手上。  
“在你神志不清的第一轮它就在了。”恶意转动整串珠子，小幅度抽插寻找另一处敏感点。转动串珠的同时他也不忘揉捏手感不错胸肌。不似女性的柔软，韧性带着力量的触觉反而更好，尤其是格外敏感的乳头。银质乳夹阻滞血液流动，带上些许痛觉的揉捏拉扯更加敏感。  
“不行……嗯！”某个角度翻转过后串珠成功挤压到前列腺，高挺的腰肢和呻吟足以证明他找对了地方。  
“这次前后一起试试怎么样？”  
阴茎就着体液再次插入，大开大合的同时不忘转动串珠，隔着一层肉壁Ross都能感到串珠的存在。  
前后沦陷的快感过于强烈，以至于Tony失去对身体的所有把控，积蓄的眼泪滑落眼角，无法控制的呻吟都有了哭腔，胸口被揉捏，乳夹随着晃动一起摇晃，拉扯的乳头又痛又爽。串珠在肠道内反转挤压过前列腺，阴道G点也被来回摩擦，宫口打开子宫内的精液随着流出在交合处汇集跟淫水一起变成白沫滴落。  
他已经不在乎外面听不听得到，只求这场折磨能够尽早结束。

“Stark，试试操尿的感受吧。”Tony听见Ross趴在耳侧说。  
“啊啊啊……”  
龟头插入宫口，精液再次射入本就充满液体的子宫，乳夹跟串珠一起同时扯下，三重刺激下的身体颤抖到几乎痉挛，早就射不出什么液体的阴茎喷出黄色的尿液，混合潮吹出的液体把身下沙发搞得更糟。  
几乎是高潮瞬间Tony就失去意识，对于之后发生的一切再无知觉。  
该死的老混蛋。  
昨夜被玩弄过度的乳尖还在刺痛。  
前几个星期被人直接操到尿出来现在想想依旧心有余悸，那瞬间他觉得自己完全与死亡无异。从未体会过的猛烈高潮，让他体会了一把死亡之后的世界。那次之后他也在床上躺了近一个星期才算完全恢复，那之后Ross也倒是没再来过，给了他一段喘息空间。直到昨天国务卿借着酒会由头把他带走，接下来的事情也猜的七七八八。  
大概昨晚来了两轮，没有道具也不在奇怪的地点，就是被禁止清理。然后今天早还没完全醒过来就被人掐着腰操了一顿，没清理又被塞了跳蛋和按摩棒。  
腹中还有前夜故意留下的东西，加上今天早上的。虽然不算多，但总有种诡异的饱涨感。  
“该死的。”坐在椅子上还是忍不住暗骂一句。因为重力作用而把体内道具压的更深了些，就连那些液体带来的压迫感也多了不少。  
所以一整个上午他都正襟危坐，竭力避免那些快感和触觉。  
“Boss，国务卿在会客厅等你。”  
呵，只怕又来了兴致，故意跑过来。  
“趴在沙发上。”  
不出意外的进门就听到这么一句颐指气使的话。随手锁上门，没有什么犹豫就直接走到沙发靠背那边，脱下裤子搭在另一侧，留着内裤压下腰，等着。  
Ross慢条斯理地走过去，隔着内裤压向中间的小口，触及到还好好呆在那的东西，不由得感到征服的快感。  
要这个人听话在过去几乎不可能。先如今不仅乖顺的紧，还逐渐的被调教好，子宫里还含着他昨天今天射进去的东西。  
“趴好。”  
第二个指令下达。  
把内裤退到膝盖，抽出按摩棒和跳蛋，一鼓作气直推到底，甚至触及宫口。  
“嗯！！！”Tony毫无防备地直接潮吹，阴茎直接射精脏了地板和沙发。高潮本能绞紧了体内阴茎，Ross几乎抽插不动。  
“放松点，别夹这么紧。”在手感极佳的臀肉上拍了两巴掌，阴茎感到的挤压感明显减少。  
随后扶住身下男人的腰胯，国务卿开始大开大合的操干。双性的女穴本就比一般女性要窄短，即使有道具扩张许久也已久紧致。似乎是准备速战速决，所以这次是完全抽出又完全顶入，后入的姿势不仅方便还方便了每次蹭过阴蒂。  
“唔嗯……呼嗯……”  
为了不被们外人听见Tony只得咬紧手腕堵住那些呻吟。  
粗壮的阴茎完全抽出顶入，剧烈快感顺着脊柱迅速爬升，眼前尽是炸开的白光。天生比一般女性短些的阴道很容易就被顶到子宫口，更何况先前的按摩棒让宫口一直未闭合，现在倒是遂了Ross心愿。今天却是堪堪蹭过，触之即离。被强行拉高后仰的脖颈跟弯曲腰线画成一个曼妙的S，偏生身后的混蛋只抽出一点就又重新插入，没多久身体内部的渴望就快击溃底线。  
这是Ross想要的结果。过去多次持久的调教起了作用，只要没有完全进入，Tony就不会感到满足，没有射入就无法达到完全高潮。他想要的，自然是开口说出那些祈求。  
“你知道该怎么说。”后仰姿势露出漂亮颈线，舔咬颈肩接合的部位留下难消红痕，同时握住高高翘起无人抚慰的阴茎上下撸动。  
马上濒临高潮却始终得不到，“放开……”，自尊摇摇欲坠但也依旧倔强的摇着头不肯说。只是早就食髓知味的身体始终无法到达临界，阴道和后穴高潮累积越多，越渴望。  
“说吧，这里没有其他人。”恶意再深入一点，摩挲最敏感的肌肉，感受内壁猛烈吸附抽搐，旋即听到带着哭腔的祈求，“求你……进来……插进来，射进来……”。  
“如你所愿。”  
提腰顶胯将顶部插入那个小口中，Tony几乎是尖叫着到达高潮。大量清液冲刷过深埋体内的阴茎，混着那些未清理的精液一起滑落缝隙弄脏地面。  
过于猛烈的快感清空了大脑，要不是身前沙发只怕刚才他栽倒在地都不稀奇。等神志渐渐恢复，才发现自己成跪趴姿势靠在沙发上，而Ross已经整理好衣襟在摆弄那个按摩棒。  
“我想要……”附下身胸口贴近后背，一只手摸上小腹，轻轻揉弄都能感觉到那里液体充盈，“一个孩子。从你肚子里爬出来的，我的，”最后刻意压低了音色，更加贴近敏感的耳廓说，“孩子。”  
“！”  
震惊于这个条件，Tony几乎是本能反抗，想要脱离被动的姿势，却不想Ross另一只手握住按摩棒一插到底，刚刚高潮过的阴道敏感至极，他瞬间就软了腰。  
“为了保证你能够怀孕，从今天开始你每一天都要含着我的东西，不管是吃饭，睡觉，开会，你必须含着。如果我发现你偷偷弄出来了，”揉弄改为按压，阻力明显增大，“一个可能变成两个或者三个，你的队友回来的时间也会拉长。”  
“放心，就算孩子真的生下来，我也保证不会有人知道这是你和我的孩子。”  
抽回按在小腹的手，用纸巾把阴茎和手擦干净，整好衣襟他又变回那个国务卿。  
路过沙发还拍了拍丰腴的臀肉。  
“我期待你的好消息。”  
或许过不了几天，他就能收到那个好消息。

听着门外Ross走远，Tony趴在原地没有动作。既然要求一提，就没有回旋余地。摸了摸还没有弧度的腹部，苦笑一声。  
不过是自找的。  
随后撑着沙发起身，用桌上纸巾擦干净腿间股间液体，慢吞吞整好下半身。忍着不适和诡异快感，走出会客厅。  
Ross说到做到。最近一段时间每天早晚他都会含着他的东西入睡，早上清理过前一天晚上留下的也会有新的灌进来。一个月以后一次发烧检查后的，一项指数高的让人怀疑。Tony随口说了句自己最近在吃药，所以数值不准蒙混过关。离开医院火急火燎让Friday扫描全身，他还是得到了意料之中也最不想得到的结果。  
他怀孕了。孩子另一个父亲不必再说。  
协议问题目前趋于稳定，各国政府不再步步紧逼。他至少已经争取出一年时间。  
从现在开始算，一年，孩子出生到他恢复。  
抚摸着尚且平坦的腹部，他们也就仅剩一年时间相处。  
“对不起。”  
不知是说给谁。

Ross跟Tony已经快半年未见。原因从对方开始躲避他就已经猜出。  
怀孕。  
前些天医院反馈，B超结果显示孩子是个男孩，十分健康。欣喜之余Ross驱车去了几乎无人知晓的别墅。  
几个月不见，原本平坦的腹部如今已经隆起衣物也盖不住的弧度。  
很明显，他的儿子现在正在茁壮成长。把手覆上隆起的腹部，不多时就等来了孩子轻微的翻动。他的孩子在Tony Stark肚子里，他让那个原本不可一世的男人怀了孕。念头一冒出，Ross几乎马上就能硬起来。  
那人大概是猜到躲不过自己，进门的时候并未被系统阻拦。所以进门就看见腹部隆起的钢铁侠。  
五个月刚显怀不多久，却正是胎儿生长最迅速的时期。自从知道自己怀孕以来，Tony就搬进了这个几乎无人知晓的别墅养胎。他身体的变化可谓是日新月异。肌肉减少，脂肪堆积，腰部酸胀，每天睡不醒，不愿动，那个弧度肉眼可见的见长。偶尔半夜醒来，抚摸肚皮还能跟孩子互动。小手小脚踢踢蹬蹬，或是在里面翻来覆去。作为最直接的感受者，Tony一直都觉得很神奇，有种不真实的错觉。  
不管这孩子的生父是谁，他现在总归是在自己体内生长。  
“看来之前的努力没有白费。”Ross暗示性地拍了拍，换得孩子一个有活力的踢蹬。孩子健康有活力，Ross越发喜爱这个未出世的儿子。放在Tony腹部的手怎么也不肯放下。来回摩挲，且轻轻对着说话跟孩子交流。  
难得安静的相处时间，没有人说话。Ross一直爱联地摩挲着Tony腹部，侧耳趴在上面听里面的声音。直到Tony听见那个混蛋按着他的肚腹这么说“你就不想试一试在怀孕的时候做跟平常有什么不同？”  
所以自己是怎么答应了呢……  
被侧放在床上抬起一条腿让男人插入的时候想着。到底是自己自暴自弃，孩子都在腹中五个月之久，还是说自己根本无力去反抗，毕竟Ross掐准了他的命门。不管哪种，既定事实已经发生，无法更改。  
“呼……”时隔几个月重新插入那个地方，不同于过去的热度和湿度，很明显孕期使得这副身体更加敏感。顾及腹中胎儿所以这次不敢完全插入，这种缓慢抽插似乎是他们之前的第一次。  
“快一点……现在是……安全期。”不多时最先受不了的竟然是孕夫。不得不说怀孕之后他对于Ross的渴望与日俱增。每天总会想着有什么粗壮的东西插进来，给予最猛烈的高潮。哪怕被视作最下等的婊子，大着肚子还要伺候别的男人，也渴望着插入。  
“这是你说的。”仿佛得到最高指令，把人从侧躺改成趴卧，后脊下榻腰部翘起，孕期越发浑圆的体态让本就丰腴的臀肉更加饱满。Ross伸手色情揉捏那两团臀肉，掰开臀缝就见汩汩流水的阴道和插着按摩棒的后穴。  
“没想到你竟然饥渴到如此地步，Stark。”一只手探入流水的地方，另一只手捏住露在外面的按摩棒底部，抽插按摩棒和手指，甚至恶意旋转抠挖，过多的快感逼得Tony控制不住大声呻吟渴求更多。由于上下一起进攻敏感点，没过两分钟他就尖叫着达到高潮。精液混着潮吹流出的体液，把大腿间染的水光淋漓。  
Ross这时把按摩棒调到高档一插到底，同时把阴茎插入阴道，握住胯骨迅速顶弄。  
“慢点……孩子……”过度频繁的顶弄惊醒了原本沉睡的孩子，为表示不满他开始在Tony腹中翻江倒海。不正常的胎动带来的除了略微痛觉之外就是出自本能的不安和背德感。  
跪趴在床腰腹沉甸甸的重量压着往下坠，身后感觉贴上了胸贴，Ross腰胯紧贴Tony浑圆的弧线，抽出一点再完全顶入，速度甚至比之前更快。左手附在孩子上方，右手死死扣住床头不让人有任何逃跑空间。

“现在他能听到的吧……听到他的母亲是如何呻吟浪叫，是如何吸着他的父亲不肯放松。”  
“求你……别说了……嗯……别……”Tony死抓着身下枕头抵御猛烈袭来的快感。热气喷洒在耳廓，Ross的话更激起那些背德的羞耻感，就像是背着孩子偷情一般。腹中胎儿依旧在不安踢蹬，按在腹部的手让他无法挣脱只能硬生生承受。  
“你说，以后你会产奶吗？”Ross开始揉捏被冷落多时的胸部，入手触觉明显感觉到比起未怀孕之前的柔韧多了许多柔软，甚至大小也比先前大了些。乳头是Tony的敏感点之一，Ross曾经仅靠玩弄乳头就使男人意乱情迷。现在男性原本不大的乳头不仅变得柔软，乳晕也扩大一圈。Ross确信他的儿子可以喝到。  
把人抱紧怀里跨坐身上，那双眼已经泪眼汪汪，因为阴茎进入太深不能的抱着腹部不敢松手，又在敏感点被磨蹭的时候交出声来。  
“你现在的一切都是因我而起。怀着我的孩子坐在我的怀里被我操着。”更加大力地抽插换来更大声的哭喊，眼眶里的眼泪终于落下，男人在他怀里哭得抽抽搭搭。  
捏住臀肉往中间挤压，仅隔着一层内壁Ross轻易感觉到后面按摩棒的震动频率。伸手握住按摩棒一进一出地来回操弄开始神志不清的人。  
“啊……啊……不行……要死了……啊……”害怕摔下去只得一手扶着腹部一手揽住Ross肩膀。固定姿势反而更是把自己送到他怀里。  
散发略微奶香的乳尖就在眼前，Ross一口含住，牙齿磨咬着敏感的乳头，微微拉扯。得空腾出手来揉捏拉扯另一个被冷落的小东西。上下进攻Tony哭得越发惨烈。根本不知道他这样浑身颤抖满脸潮红，哭花脸意乱情迷模样对于任何一个男人来说都是诱惑。  
Ross也不例外。  
搂住完全瘫软的身体维持之前的速度顶入，紧贴的腹部能感受到孩子在Tony腹中的动作。情欲掌控下没有人会停止，Tony眼神完全涣散，大声呻吟哭喊。最后几次顶入达到高潮后陷入昏睡。  
抱紧怀里人几个冲刺之后抽出阴茎射在五个月的弧度上。把光辉母性拉下神坛，在性欲泥沼里挣扎翻滚，人类骨子里的劣根性带来无穷尽的欢愉。  
怀抱已经昏睡过去的Tony，Ross摸着尚未停歇的腹部，开始期待着几个月之后的新生儿降临。


End file.
